deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lasifer
Reachfan Article Hey, I just wanted to let you know that the Reachfan article is fine, it's a user warrior page. 23:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of my user warrior If this is deadliest fiction than why shouldn't it include fan fiction? Please explain to me why fan fiction is not covered by deadlist fiction. I would apprecaite a resonse. Thanx. Re: Sure that will definitely help since I can't find a lot of topics to discuss, but I want to keep the BoM to the monthly news since it's more appropriate for it to be there. 05:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) wana join a chatTomahawk23 00:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: british loadout Two problems: 1. You use lmg's with shotguns, and smg's with sniper rifles. May I suggest the L86 for an lmg? 2. You cant use the law as a special weapon. Has to be a melee. But doesn't have to be from britian. Other than those two things, your all good. Good luck. MW2 vs BO... why does it matter if you have a bullet in your skull? 15:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Herro Im sorry Mascot you write the blog up, ill edit the post saying i approve or something. you know more about the rules anyway. (my chat froze) So yeah DUDE! Hey buddy. u want to come to this new wiki? im a chat mod, lol. Brad h. 02:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) http://kultofpersonality.wikia.com/wiki/Kult_of_Personality_Wiki when is bann gone? hey man. thought my bann was three days? lol its been four! lol.Brad h. 01:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Other wiki I have recieved word that you and Wassboss were vandalizing the Kult of Personality. Is that true? Jar teh marksman 15:59, September 18, 2011 (UTC) You have been invited to attend the tournament of Deadliest Horrors! A all-new tourney of the most dangerous monsters, creatures, and terrors to populate the realm of fiction! Do not delay! CuchulainSetanta 05:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Decade The battle to end all battles is here, and it is up to you to decide the fate of the Galaxy! Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) SWAT fought GSG-9... MVD fought SWAT... now, the 3rd counter-terrorism battle comes to the DF-wiki as the german GSG-9 takes on the austrian EKO Cobra ! Leave your opinion on who will win! MW2 vs BO... why does it matter if you have a bullet in your skull? 18:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) EU vs. PAC I have a new battle, European Union vs. Pan-Asian Coalition, that is up! It will be a massive 60-on-60 battle! Vote!Goodboy12 16:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Brad wants to talk to you on the DW wiki chat User:Richard_Starkey This is my signature not yours... Go away User:Richard_Starkey 01:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC) hey las the foucus group metting what ever you wana call it is being moved to 5:00 eastern standerd time i got somethen to due saterday oh and las since your bro wants ta join how about you and your bro log in your your acount at the metting and share together your ideas for the name backround and if you want a position on it just make sure you tell me whos talken to me when you do it if you doTomahawk23 23:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) if you are 10 minutes late we will start without youTomahawk23 23:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) wana join chatTomahawk23 00:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) What will you do in victory Okay, I'm going to be writing your battle with Reyes soon, and you clearly won in the votes so I don't feel like I'm giving anything away. At the end of the battle what will you do with the defeated general? Capture him, relases him, execute him etc. You pick how you'll handle him in victory, Super secret Hey i just wanted to point out that the puppets never spoke at all, they don't have the vocals to make words. They communicate wtih thier masters by body language. such as nods or as Jester does it with his moving heads to express his emotions. if you want to go authentic with The Puppets I suggest you change the way the communicate with Max, but it's your battle . Th PM expert here 13:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) just reminding you the metting is today at 5:00 eastern standerd timeTomahawk23 13:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes decapitron can, he is the only one tht can talk; The rest of the puppets can't talk http://deadliestbeasts.wikia.com[[User:Tomahawk23|Tomahawk23]] 22:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) try joining chati think its brockenTomahawk23 19:59, October 9, 2011 (UTC) *its not disabled you gota go to surtant pages to find it but when you get there its broke i tryd fixeing it on my wiki not workingTomahawk23 20:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: I believe Wikia just fixed the issue because all Wikia sites were shut down. 23:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ares shouled fixe eventuelyTomahawk23 23:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) las why did you update the menu thing plz dont do anything on the wiki until i get it up en runnuing besides makeing articals and plz put things back to how they where with the menuTomahawk23 23:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) its cool leave it how its is oh join DF chatTomahawk23 23:23, October 9, 2011 (UTC) tell me when your in chatTomahawk23 23:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) damitTomahawk23 23:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) chats back up and do not touch the colar on DB i like it how it isTomahawk23 23:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) you are clear to start writteing battles plz do not edit policys or any of the stuff thats blocked from anyone besides admins founders and bruos with out my permission eventuley you wont need it but in the mean time just dont k Tomahawk23 01:54, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure...don't expect it soon though 23:48, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.. Hey uh....thanks for adding more details for Jack Ryan. I was gonna do it myself but saw that you've have done it for me... Max117D 03:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool... Also since I'm new, I need some help with the others. I got the weapons box all set up but I felt that the profiles on the warriors felt imcomplete...Would you Kindly help me with them.... Max117D 03:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure, but it can't start until on of the other user tournies are completed. 18:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) hey is chat downTomahawk23 22:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: In short he's a sock puppet. I'm not in a huge mood to be bugged right now. 06:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Tomahawk23 20:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) hey las a im switching to the energy dagger scratch the energy sworde wass is useing it and get rid of the disintegration pistol replace it with this Tomahawk23 20:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat yeah it's fucking up for me, saying that im connected to another chat when im definetly not so im gonnna wait a little while. 02:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) oh and come checkout my latest battle sim and comment, tell me wat you think. Chat-ness I have a new rule for you. Starting at the end of this message, you DO NOT get to talk to me about being a chat mod. I dont want to see you complain about not being one, or how unfair even the most simplest of duties are, like Clearing the Chat Room of Glitched users. this is not chat mod material. As we say on my planet, "Build a Bridge and Get over it." you can talk to ANYONE else about being one. but from now on, the founder is strictly No chat mod talk. Not even replying to this message is allowed. Im getting fed up Can you vote on my first battle on halo vs Star wars? its ODST vs Commando las im swaping the energy swod for lightsaber and i dont have the force and that disintegration rifle is my special weapon a heres a lightsaber and all put how i got it on my user warrior page tommrow las i edited the load outTomahawk23 17:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) las in about 30 minutes wana join chatTomahawk23 19:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC)